


Crimson Red

by Terrixomese



Category: The Last of Us, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe, But I'm not sure how unstable to make her, Clementine is genuinely sick of eveything, Clementine will be unstable, Eventual Romance, F/F, I'm genuinely surprised that Clementine didn't, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Possible Character Death, The original characters are mainly just antagonists, Tlou universe, go skits at someone during most of the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrixomese/pseuds/Terrixomese
Summary: No one wanted her to goBut she was going nonetheless
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 19





	1. 000

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, I never thought I'd write this, let alone be a fan of The Last of Us.  
> After partially playing the game and watching a full play through, it's honestly such a good game especially for the time it came out. I'm not usually one for non choice based games or action games but, the story of it is so captivating.
> 
> Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love Twd, but the game seems almost unrealistic? With the fact that they struggle killing weak and slow moving reanimated corpses, but it would make so much more sense if the infected were the ones in The Last of Us.
> 
> No characters from The Last of Us will be mentioned, this will only be about those who featured in Skybounds The Walking Dead.

A chilly breeze rustled through the bright greenery, light droplets of rain falling from the darkened clouds covering the previously bright blue sky. Off nearby were the remains of Macon. It was a beautiful sight to take in with the greenery taking over the buildings that managed to still stand tall against the ones that couldn't handle it anymore. 

She was almost home.


	2. yike

i'll delete this soon, but i just want to say something

since tlou2 is such a fucking disappointment of a game story-wise, who wants to see a remake on the whole story and how it should've went? if so, feel free to message me on twitter or discord and tell me what you guys want to see

twitter ; terryhatestwt

discord ; stfu#6881


	3. Chapter 3

_RIVERSIDE PATROL LOG_

_M.B+LE ; All clear ( Found some supplies in the old farm house ) - MB_

_CA+HA ; A few stragglers found near the fishing cabin - HA_

_CA+M.B ; All clear - M.B_

_MI+CH ; Seen smoke in the forest across the river, should check out **ASAP**_ _\- MI_

_CA+CH ; ~~All Clear~~ Found a group of clickers down near the docks - CA_

_LE+EU ; Farisha and Kameron found dead with stab wounds + Supplies stolen - LE_

_LE+EU ; Found two dead horses near the FIRST EAST GATE\- EU_

_MB+MI ; Found two saddle bags engraved with 'CL' and 'VI' ( Possible survivors???? ) - MI_

_CH+HA ; All Clear - CH_

_JA+FE ; Traps at the fishing cabin tampered with, **CHECK OUT ASAP** \- JA_

_KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR **SURVIVORS** \- Amber_

_**KILL THEM ON SIGHT ( SUSPECTS FOR KILLING FARISHA AND KAMERON!! )** _ _\- Amber_

_Possible names could be **CL & VI - **Jefferson_


	4. Chapter 4

**_ RADIO TOWER LOG _ **

_KA+MIT ; All clear :) - KA_

_TA+SA ; Smoke seen in the forest, check out asap - TA_

_ED+ZI ; All clear. The smoke lead to a campsite+No one in sight - ED_

_JEF+KA+SAL ; killed a few runners and clickers down in the gas station - jef_

_MB+AM ; Found a bloodied cleaver+Dead runners - AM_

_Supplies needed **ASAP** \- Keiran_

_Need more people on guard, seen others down near the **RADIO TOWER**_


End file.
